Memories
by MisaoQ.Q
Summary: Riku le habla a Sora mientras duerme. RikuxSora Oneshot ... Recuerdame en tus sueños


_"Las personas suelen querer aquello que no pueden poseer..."_

Humph...

Tal vez sea cierto.

Contemplé tu figura dormida unos instantes y apoye con suavidad mi mano en el cristal de la prisión que te mantiene desconectado del mundo real.

Tal vez no sea una prisión, tu elegiste recordar¿no?

¿Recordar tus viajes, tus aventuras, a tus amigos?

¿A Kairi?

Suelto un bufido ante ese pensamiento.

Todo Kairi, esa pelirroja siempre ha sido tu luz, no es así¿Y yo?

_¿Soy tu oscuridad, Sora?_

Distantes están ya los días en que jugábamos en la isla. Nos dábamos unos buenos golpes y competíamos para demostrar quien era el mejor.

Siempre estuve celoso de ti Sora.

Quisiera ver las cosas en la forma en que tú lo haces, ser optimista aunque la situación sea difícil y siempre mostrar una sonrisa cálida.

Siempre traté de lucir mejor que tu.

Al menos se que tengo algo que tu jamás tendrás.

... Yo te tengo a ti como amigo.

Sora, te extraño mucho¿lo sabes? De seguro si estuvieras despierto te reirías de mi, enamorado como una colegiala...

**De mi mejor amigo.**

Sip, me gustas mucho Sora¿Que te voy a decir? Te amo, te adoro y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

¡No puedo evitarlo!

Tus grandes ojos azules como el cielo y más brillantes que el sol, tu sonrisa, que transmite confianza y cariño, tu blanca piel que promete ser tan suave como...

¿Ves?

¡Ya estoy babeando por ti de nuevo, cabeza de chorlito!

Quisiera que abrieras esos lindos ojos tuyos y me sonrieras, pero aún es muy pronto. ¡Rayos! Además¿Que voy a hacer cuando despiertes? No puedo presentarme ante ti, no así.

Eres muy puro, en cambio yo soy un ser de la oscuridad... Já, pero no creas que te dejaré tranquilo, se que podré darme el valor para decirte lo que siento, mientras tanto... debo vencer a la oscuridad que rodea a mi corazón.

... Se que me estás escuchando Sora, de alguna forma, solo quiero decirte...

Lo lamento

Lamento haber envidiado tanto a tus amigos, Donald y Goofy¡Pero pensé que ya me habías reemplazado¡Que ahora no me ibas a necesitar! No podía permitirlo... Quería llamar tu atención, que solo me miraras a mi y a nadie más...

Ni a Tidus, ni a Wakka, ni a Seplhie... Mucho menos a Kairi y tus nuevos amiguitos.

Cuando quedé atrapado tras la puerta, mi único pensamiento era que había arruinado todo, que te hice sufrir y que si no fuera por mi nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Pero nada gano con lamentarlo, supongo que eso es lo que me dirías¿no?

Así que voy a compensarte Sora, voy a derrotar al miembro XIII de la Organización XIII.

A ese Nobody que se atreve a tener la misma penetrante mirada azul que la tuya... _Roxas._

-Riku... Ya es hora- dijo una muchacha de cabello rubio hasta un poco más abajo del hombros, bonitos ojos azules y un sencillo vestido blanco. La chica jugaba con las manos mientras sonreía.

-Bien...- el joven encapuchado miró por última vez al chico dormido- Volveremos a vernos Sora, y esta vez... No nos separaremos.

Riku sonrió y apoyó su mano nuevamente en el cristal, como tratando de traspasarlo y acariciar la mejilla del dueño de sus deseos.

De repente se volteó, la chica estaba dibujando.

-¿uh¿Que haces Naminé?

-¡eh, pues...!- la chica sonrió- Estoy sacando ideas para mi nuevo manga shonenai, "Sora y Riku, de amigos a amantes" nn

Si no hubiera sido por la capucha que cubría su rostro, la chica hubiera visto a un Riku sonrojado cual parentesco con los tomates.

-¡Déjame ver eso!- dijo el joven.

-jeje n.nU

El chico miró el dibujo con atención y luego giró la vista a Sora con una sonrisa maliciosa

_Humph..._

Tal vez eso no es imposible...

Tal vez nada lo sea, pero si es difícil, y a las personas les atrae lo difícil.

"Las personas suelen querer aquello que no pueden poseer..."

_Tal vez no es imposible "poseerte" Sora, je_

…….

-Volveré pronto... Recuerdame en tus sueños...

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao: **Holaa! Bueno, esto es un pequeño one shoot que se me ocurrió mientras lavaba la loza xDu Bueno, son los pensamientos de Riku mientras Naminé repara las memorias de Sora, si no se han dado vuelta el Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories... pues... no es muy dificil de entender, ne? n.nU Espero que lo hayan disfrutado nOn bueno, nos vemos luego!

**Hasta la próxima  
Byes!**

MisaoQ.Q.


End file.
